Marceline Gets Hungry
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Marceline gets her world flipped turned upside down, and somehow ends up in a world other than the Land of Ooo! With her hunger ever increasing, can Marceline control herself, or will she devour everything in her sight?
1. Chapter 1

**Marceline Gets Hungry**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Some random guy I won't name or point out requested a fanfic where Marceline gets hungry. Of course I would be the brave soul to do it.

Disclaimer: Everything belong to their owners.

* * *

Marceline The Vampire Queen sighed as she floated above... umm... hold up, lemme go get my glasses...

"Floated above where?" Marceline sighed as she folded her arms with disgust.

Silence. Marceline sighed as she was apparently floating ina dark abyss... of nothing.

"If there's one thing I hate more than pests..." Marceline grumbled as she looked down with distraught, "It's being in the middle of nowhere." Suddenly, she started falling, until she landed in a very grassy meadow. "Urgh... wait..."

Marceline lifted her head, to see that she wasn't in the Land of Ooo anymore. Indeed, this new area she was in seemed a little more... off.

"WALUIGI, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Cried a loud, obnoxious voice.

Marceline got up, placing her right hand on her chin as she wondered what was going on. "Huh? What was that?" She asked, shrugging as she shook her head. "Oh well. It doesn't concern me-"

BAM! Marceline was suddenly smacked into the air as Waluigi ran with gusto, being chased by a gigantic lawnmower that wouldn't stop. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were chasing the lawnmower, trying to get it to stop. Marceline made a giant fall, groaning as she rubbed her head.

"That was a little odd," Marceline commented as she dusted herself off, hissing at the lawnmower, "If it wasn't for that lanky guy, I would be fine and dandy now." She sighed as she closed her eyes, wondering what to do. "Well, there's not much choice for me to do..."

Marceline gasped as she heard her stomach growling loudly, signifying that Marceline had not eaten anything before. Giggling as she placed her right hand on her growling stomach, Marceline looked around, wondering if there was anything colorful for her to suck out off. Before she got a chance to do or say something, Marcelien was smacked into the air again by Waluigi, who was going faster as the lawnmower shredded everything in its path. Marceline came back crashing down, landing on her sexy vampire butt this time as she groaned.

"Well, that was a little painful..." Marceline admitted, despite being one thousand years old, rubbing her stomach still as she frowned a bit, licking her lips, "Now, where could I find some grub... oh, hey!" She looked up, to see a tree filled with bright red strawberries.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline grabbed the strawberries from the tree, sucking the color out of them. She smacked her lips together with delight as she laughed, patting her hungry stomach, which was still growling for more color to gobble up. Marceline came back down to the ground, only to get knocked down by Waluigi, who also fell along with her. Marceline gasped as she studied Waluigi, noticing the great skinny body that he had. Maceline got up, helping Waluigi stand up, too.

"So sorry about what happened," Marceline apologized even though she was the one who got hurt. She sheepishly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Waluigi, giving him a nice snarl. "I'm Marceline The Vampire Queen. And who just you happen to be, you sexy hunk of chunk?"

Waluigi stared at Marceline oddly as he pushed her away. "I'm Waluigi, of course! How do you not know me?" Waluigi chuckled as he did a ridiculous heroic pose, making Marceline giggle more. "I'm well known around here! I journey across the land, searching far and-" Before he continued, Waluigi got run over by the giant lawnmower that was going crazy.

Marceline gasped as she watched Waluigi screaming in pain. Marceline started to think as she then heard her stomach growl again. Getting an idea, Marceline flew over the lawnmower and landed right in front of it, grabbing it and then chomping on the front part, sucking away all the vivid red colors of the lawnmower. Within thirty seconds, the giant lawnmower turned a depressing gray and deflated, spitting out Waluigi. Marceline, who got a teeny bit chubbier, patted her stomach as she let out a raunchy belch, which was enough to make the chubbiness disappear as Waluigi got back up, flattened like a pancake and several parts of his body chopped off.

"Oops," Marceline admitted as she giggled at the state of Waluigi, helping him return to normal by pulling his big nose forward and releasing it, causing Waluigi to reform back to his regular self slightly dazed. Marceline sighed as she smiled, wrapping her left arm around Waluigi as she tilted her head to him. "As you just saw, my awesome one thousand year old vampire tricks took care of that lawnmower in a jiffy!"

Waluigi raised his eyebrows as he got interested in this new Marceline character. "You don't say...?" He chuckled as he wrapped his right arm around Marceline, smiling as he pointed at her, "Marceline, I think you and I are gonna have a great relationship..."


	3. Chapter 3

As Marceline flirted with Waluigi, her stomach growled again, prompting Marceline to lick her lips together. Waluigi noticed this as his eyes widened, running away as fast as he could as Marceline began laughing evilly. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper both ran towards Waluigi, but got knocked over as Waluigi ran without stopping in his tracks.

"Owww..." Petey moaned as he and Gooper both popped up back to normal, looking at each other oddly. "That just really hurt, man."

Gooper rubbed the back of his head with his rear left tentacle as he asked, "What was wrong with Waluigi?"

As they looked at each other, Petey and Gooper were knocked into the air like bowling pins as Marceline, transfomred halfway into her bat form, gave chase towards Waluigi, laughing evilly as she hissed, trying to scare Waluigi. However, very little did Marceline know that Waluigi was immune to being scared, and thus, he handled the hisses evilly. A great smirk came across Marceline's face as she then landed in front of Waluigi, hissing as she moved her flimsy limbs... very flimsy.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Waluigi proudly boasted as he punched Marceline right in the stomach, giving her the challenge she always wanted. Laughing as she got back up, Marceline transofmred into her true, horrifying bat form, grabbing Waluigi and roaring in his face as she smashed him down onto the ground.

Petey and Gooper both arrived at the spot, gasping as they watched the battle ensue. Marceline proceeded to stop on Waluigi, but Waluigi stood up, holding Marceline's right foot as he was slowly sinking in the damp mud. Marceline proceeded to stop on Waluigi anyway as she laughed, shaking her fists triumphally, when Waluigi dug out from the ground, performing a surprise kick attack that sent Marceline tumbling down. Petey and Gooper cheered as they then proceeded to help Waluigi in the battle, but Marceline got back up, grabbing both of them by her reptilian like green tongue, tossing them into the clear blue sky as they were sent screaming. Waluigi panted as he reached Marceline, but Marceline grabbed Waluigi with her feet, crushing him with ease as he tried struggling. Marceline laughed as she then tossed Waluigi into the air, preparing to munch down on him.

"You won'tmunch on me today, or any other day!" Waluigi replied as he punched Marceline right in the mouth, causing her to feel some temporarily pain as she stumbled back, shocked. Waluigi merely smirked as he began spinning around, summoning his Waluigi Tornado attack.

Marceline bellowed as she slashed Waluigi, causing Waluigi to roll several inches down, right into the dirty mud pit. As Waluigi groaned in disgust, Marceline grabbed Waluigi, taking him many feet into the air as she began spinning around, hissing at Waluigi as she proceeded to land straight towards the cold, fresh stream of water. Waluigi struggled to break free, screaming as he closed his eyes, the speed increasing as the two combaters made a spectacular splash, scaring away all the fish and other water life. Just as they hit the water, Marceline reverted back to her normal human appearance, her grip turning into a hug as she proceeded to kiss Waluigi right on the mouth, much to Waluigi's surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

"...Why... why did you kiss me?" Waluigi asked as he got up, sloightly blushing as he rubbed his right arm, looking down at his feet. "Were you not going to give me a new one and destroy me?"

Marceline giggled as she wrapped her right arm around Waluigi, lowering her eyes as she stroke his chest. "You're quite the fighter, Mr. Waluigi. I can appreciate that." She pulled out another strawberry, sucking the color out of it as she cutely burped and tossed the grayish strawberry behind her. "I have no idea how I came to this bizarre new realm, but I got a feeling that I'm going to enjoy it."

Waluigi nervously chuckled as he sensed Marceline's creepiness rising. "Ehehe, that's great, miss. Now, if you excuse me..." He pushed Marceline's arm off as he observed the meadows, the tall grass having been mowed by the runaway lawnmower, grinning as he placed his hands on his firm hips, "With my job here done, I'm going back to my place..."

Marceline's eyes widen with joy as she grabbed Waluigi from the back. "Hey, can I come! I could use a place to call it the night with me being here all by my lonesome..." She then hissed as she revealed her scary form, trying to frighten Waluigi. After thirteen seconds, she returned back to normal, giggling. "I promise I won't be a pest."

Although he wasn't frightened, Waluigi was slightly creeped out, being a teeny bit hesitant but willing to let Marceline stay at his house. "Well... okay. But it's just for one night, got it!"

Marceline waved her left hand as he laughed, nodding her head. "Oh don't worry, Mr. Waluigi! I'll keep to your promise!"

Waluigi smiled, knowing that the agreement was promised. As he and Marceline headed towards the southern direction to Waluigi's house, both were pounced on by Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper, who still mistakenly thought that Marceline was battling Waluigi.


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline The Vampire Queen was with Waluigi, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper, the four of them all nice and cozy inside Waluigi's house.

"So this is your place, huh?" Marceline asked as she looked around, curious at how nice and tidy Waluigi kept the place, giggling as she turned around and hissed at the trio. "Looks kinda neat and spiffy. Very spiffy."

"Yeah. Just be sure not to get anything dirty in here, all right?" Waluigi asked cautiously as he rubbed his right shoulder, still feeling a bit unsure about Marceline.

Marceline giggled as she waved her left hand at Waluigi, closing her eyes. "Oh, I promise..." She then opened her eyes, narrowing them as she continued giggling, eyeing Waluigi arousingly as she walked around the living room.

Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were both cautious about Marceline as they watched her pick up several objects, sucking the color out of them. They looked at each other, and turned to face Waluigi, who had caution in his face.

"I don't know, Waluigi. This chick seems creepy." Gooper muttered as he folded his front and rear tentacles together.

Petey rolled his apparently invisible eyes as he turned to look at Gooper. "Of course she's creepy... she's a friggin' vampire!"

Waluigi patted both Petey and Gooper on the backs, reassuring them. "Don't worry, guys, everyone could turn out okay."

Just as Waluigi said that, the house shook, causing Waluigi, Petey, and Gooper to fall on their backs. The three looked up, to see that Marceline was covered by piles of kitchen appliances, giggling as she waved.

"...If she doesn't RUIN THE PLACE, that is..." Waluigi grumbled under his breath as he sighed.


End file.
